1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crash simulation system having at least one parallel carriage that is guided synchronously so that it can move in a translatory manner, and having at least one camera. The parallel carriage has an associated brake device. The invention also relates to a method for operating a crash simulation system of this kind.
2. Description of the Related Art
German laid-open specification DE 10 2009 021 686 A1 discloses a crash simulation system of this generic type and a method for operating a crash simulation system of this kind.
The object of the invention is to improve a crash simulation system having at least one parallel carriage that is guided synchronously so that it can move in a translatory manner, and having at least one camera. A further object of the invention is to improve the operation of a crash simulation system of this kind.